Let Them Presume
by That Gryffindor Flame
Summary: When Arthur and Merlin get in a fight, Merlin vows to leave Camelot and not come back, and does so, returning to Ealdor. But will Arthur go back for him? Will they get their happy ending? Please review x Uther is alive .


Arthur was breathing hard, as he and Merlin stared at each other. But Merlin's stare, it was so horrified, angry, devastated, all at once. Then his eyes showed only one emotion, hatred.

"Fine," he spat, "If that is how you feel,_ sire_, I quit from the position of your manservant, I will have left Camelot by night."

"Fine, great!" Arthur replied heatedly, turning around. Merlin walked to the door, when he looked back briefly, Arthur stood by his window, determinedly looking away from Merlin, whose eyes filled with tears as he left the room.

_No man is worth your tears._

Arthur's words came back to him as he walked away; he started running, when he knocked into a maid. "Oh!" He turned as she fell to the floor, "I am so sorry!" He muttered, helping her up he realised it was Gwen.

"Merlin!" She said, when she saw the tears streaming down his face, "What did Arthur do?"

"He said I was no more than a rude, stupid, idiot who was simply dirt beneath his feet." Merlin replied, rubbing his eyes, "So I quit, and I am about to leave and go back to Ealdor. Any other questions?"

Gwen gaped at him, before pulling him into a hug and whispering that she would miss him. He had a few more tears dripping down his face, when she pulled back, picked up her basket and told him, "You go, you have fun, and you _will_ visit me and Morgana. And don't worry, I'll give Arthur a piece of my mind."

She walked off as Merlin shouted a thank you, then he ran to Gaius' chambers, and told him what had happened, "I'm going back to Ealdor." He said, "Thank you, for everything Gaius."

Gaius had tears rolling down his cheeks as Merlin packed and then walked out. He made his way down the castle, saying goodbye to anyone who passed. He was about to set off, when all the knights came into the courtyard from training. They all stopped, including Arthur, when they saw Merlin.

Merlin smiled, "Hey," He said, as they all walked forward, "What's up?"

"What the hell is this Merlin?" Gwaine asked him, staring at his packed things, which were in a bag on Merlin's back. "What's going on?"

"Things have been said, words have been shouted, and I am not staying to hear any more of them." Merlin answered, "I am going to back to my village, Ealdor, right now." He gave Gwaine a hug, who was shocked at Merlin's words, "Thank you, Gwaine, for being such a good friend."

He gave the rest of the knights a hug, and finally went to walk away, when someone yelled, "Merlin!"

He turned as Morgana threw her arms around him, "Gwen told me what happened with Arthur!" She said, "Don't worry, if you don't come and visit, we'll come to you. We'll see each other again, no matter what that stupid prince does."

Merlin smiled as he hugged Morgana, "Thank you Morgana, that is nice to know." And with the knights and Morgana there, and with Gaius and Gwen watching from the steps leading to the castle, and with Arthur's desperate look piercing him, he turned around, and grinned that grin that made him so popular in Camelot. "Goodbye, Morgana, Knights," He shouted over his shoulder, "Goodbye Gwen, Gaius!" He looked at Arthur, "Goodbye, _Sire_." And he walked away.

He could hear shouting behind him, turning to see Morgana turning on Arthur and smiled slightly, before making his way to Ealdor. It wasn't until two days later, he reached there, and everyone was pleasantly surprised to see him, his mother just hugged him when he told her what had happened.

… The knights of Camelot.

"Merlin!" Two women rode out in front of the knights, and jumped from their horses to hug him. They crashed into him and he laughed, "Gwen! Morgana! What are you doing here?"

They lent back and looked guilty, as the knights got off their horses. "Arthur wants to apologise for what happened and ask you to return to Camelot. We tried to persuade him out of it, say that you wouldn't want to see him, but he said he at least had to try."

Merlin nodded, as the people stared at him and the knights approached, "It's ok everyone, these are just some old friends of mine! Back from Camelot to visit!"

The people of Ealdor shrugged and smiled and the music started again. Merlin grinned and started clapping to the beat as some people started dancing. Morgana smiled and walked forwards,

"What's going on? Is this a festival of some sort?" She asked,

Merlin laughed, "Sort of, in Ealdor, when the work is done and the sun is out, we just sing and dance. Ealdor is a family; everyone gets on with each other and helps each other. It's amazing."

Gwen grinned, "Sounds awesome, I see why you came back here." Merlin frowned and Gwen backtracked, "Except you know… What happened, I mean!"

"Gwen, it's fine." Merlin forced a smile, "I know what you meant."

Gwen sighed in relief, and some of the knights walked forward. Gwaine gave him a cheeky grin and a hug, before the other knights hugged him or clapped his shoulder. Arthur stood behind them, shifting his feet, not looking up at them.

"Arthur –" Merlin started, but his arm suddenly got pulled.

"Merlin!" Emily said, grinning, pushing hair out of her face, "Come on! You haven't danced with me all day, and you promised too!" She laughed; taking his hands, Merlin shook his head.

"No, Emily, really I am gonna sit this one –"

"You are not going to sit this one out!" Emily warned; he protesting but the knights and the people of Ealdor started cheering him on. And he gave in.

He danced with Emily who laughed as she was spun around. "You were always a good dancer Merlin." She smiled. Merlin just rolled his eyes and carried on dancing. Gwaine and Morgana joined in, and soon Gwen and Lancelot also rushed into the crowd of people.

When the song was over, everyone clapped and cheered, and Merlin went bright red. Emily pecked his cheek and went off to dance with another boy, while Merlin went back to the knights.

Arthur cleared his throat, and Merlin looked at him through the sunlight. "Merlin, I –" He started, then looked back at the ground, "Could we go somewhere, private? Please?"

Merlin looked back at the crowd, then nodded, as Arthur got back on his horse and held out a hand to help Merlin up. Merlin did so and held onto Arthur's waist as they began to ride away, everyone looked at him.

"Merlin, where are you going?" Emily cried,

"Just to talk with Arthur, in private, don't worry Emily, we'll be back soon." Merlin promised, before the horse picked up speed and they went galloping into the woods. When they came to a large clearing, they dismounted and sat on the dewed grass.

"Merlin, I wanted to say that I –"

"Can you just answer one question?" Merlin interrupted, "Why? Why did you say those things?"

Arthur let his head dip into his hands. "I… I was angry, confused, had a rubbish day, wanted peace, and…"

"And what?" Merlin said softly, "You said I was dirt beneath your foot, that I was just a rude, stupid, idiot and you don't know why you…"

"Liked you?" Arthur finished, "Trust me, I know why I like you Merlin. I always have."

"Then why did you say those things?" Merlin demanded, and Arthur burst out.

"Because my father found out!"

Merlin reeled back, "He _what_?" He shouted, and then calmed, "Well, I am thanking god I left now, would have got executed now your father knows… Then why are you here? Morgana said it was to apologise and ask for me to come back to Camelot."

"Merlin. Let me tell you from the start, ok?" Arthur said, and when Merlin nodded he took a breath, "Ok, so father called me to his rooms, and asked me if all this," He signalled between him and Merlin, "Was true. And for some daft reason, I told him the truth, and immediately regretted it. Father told me I, under no circumstances, could resume this, and unless I fired you within the hour, you would be executed." He gulped, and Merlin shifted closer,

"And then?"

"And then," Arthur repeated, "When you had left, for a week after, I wouldn't come out of my rooms and I think everyone but father realised how miserable I was. Morgana, apparently, had a good old shouting match with him about it. When he came to my rooms, I think he realised, finally, how I was feeling. He told me that he was wrong, that…"

"That what?"

Arthur looked at him, "That I should ride out immediately and get you back. Because if I was this miserable without you around, then you must be worth keeping. So here I am."

Merlin stared at him, "Your father," He said slowly, "Is accepting that we were romantically involved?"

"Yes."

"He's accepting that you were romantically involved with your servant, your _male _servant?"

"Yes."

Merlin fell back against the grass, then looked up, "Anything else?"

Arthur smiled sheepishly, "I may have told the whole of Camelot, after being persuaded by Morgana." Merlin groaned, "Sorry, I should have asked you before doing that kind of public announcement thing."

"What exactly did you tell them?" 

"That I was gay, I'm in love with you but I screwed it up royally. They clapped and cheered, much to my shock, but they seem to love the idea of us." He shrugged, "But I know you don't want to come back with me."

"How could you tell?" Merlin asked softly,

"Because you think, you know, all of what I have just said, it doesn't make up for what I did to you. I agree, and I do not deserve forgiveness, I just wanted you to know how sorry I am and how if you ever want to come back, manservant, friend, lover, anything, there will always be a place for you." Arthur tapped his chest, above his heart, "Ok?"

"Ok." Merlin answered quietly,

"Come on, I'll give you a lift back to Ealdor." Arthur helped Merlin up and back onto the horse, before riding back to the crowd. They were still dancing, but stopped when Merlin and Arthur came back, and dismounted. Emily walked forward, cautiously looking between the two men.

"Is everything ok?" She asked,

"Fine." Merlin smiled, "But I am staying in Ealdor, sorry Arthur, but…"

"I know." Arthur forced a grin, "It's fine, really, just… Visit, sometime."

"I will make sure to." Merlin answered, before giving the knights and Morgana and Gwen hugs as they got back onto their horses, he turned to Arthur and gave him a hug, kissing his cheek lightly, but the Prince still blushed. Before they all rode away.

When they disappeared into the distance, Merlin broke down. He sank to his knees and bawled his eyes out, as Emily and his mother wrapped their arms around him.

Arthur and Uther and the knights and the court, were discussing the route they were going to take on their next hunting trip, when Morgana and Gwen burst through the doors.

"Morgana, Gwen, we are having a meeting –" Arthur said, before both girls squealed and pushed him to the window. "What are you –"

"Look! Look Arthur!" Morgana laughed joyfully, pointing into the lower town. "We spotted him from my window! It's him, isn't it?"

There, in the lower town, speaking and hugging everyone, was a boy with dark hair, blue eyes, and a bright, red, neckerchief.

"Merlin!" Arthur breathed, and as he stared, the knights and Morgana and Gwen had already run for it, out of the room and down the stairs. Morgana poked her head into the room to tell Arthur to get a move on, but when she saw Uther looking at him, quickly left.

As Arthur continued to stare out of the window, Uther cleared his throat. "Arthur," He started, "You know I have given you permission to be with this boy, when Morgana has a child, they can be the heir –"

"It's not that," Arthur said, "Merlin, he said he would be coming for visits not to stay. He shouldn't be here, it's only been a week since I last saw him, why is he here?"

"Only one way to find out." Uther said, "Go."

Arthur turned to his father, and saw not a king, but a dad, "Thank you." He whispered before bolting from the room. When he got to the courtyard, he saw Morgana, Gwen and the knights all surrounding Merlin. The neckerchief wearer was laughing and telling them something, while Arthur sat on the steps leading into the castle.

Morgana began pulling Merlin to the castle, when they all saw him. He gave a small wave and stood, as the crowd of nobles, (Gwen was a lady now her brother was a knight) stood behind and Merlin walked forward.

"Hey," He smiled, "You left this, in Ealdor." He handed a small medallion over to Arthur, who wondered how he hadn't noticed. It was the medallion his mother had given him, in the few hours they spent together.

"Thanks." Arthur replied, fastening it around his neck, and tucking it under his shirt. "Is that all you were here for? To bring me back this?"

Merlin shrugged, "I know how much it means to you. Your mother gave it to you, right?"

"Yes." Arthur said, "She did."

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Merlin chuckled a bit, and Arthur looked at him quizzically, "Your father," Merlin explained, "Is watching us."

Arthur looked up at the castle, and suddenly, a pair of curtains were very quickly shut. He laughed slightly, "He is ok, you know, about me being gay and… everything that happened. He won't kill you when you visit."

Merlin smiled at the closed curtains, and without looking away from them told Arthur, "Oh, I won't be visiting."

Arthur's heart immediately dropped, "Why not?" He managed to croak, "I mean, you want to see Gaius and Gwen and Morgana and Gwaine –" He began to spill any name he knew from his tongue.

"Arthur," Merlin laughed, "I will not be visiting, because I am moving back to Camelot." Arthur's shocked look made Merlin laugh more, "I know, so I was wondering –"

"Yes! You are hired, you are hired, you are hired!" Arthur grinned, pulling Merlin into a hug, he could see Morgana jump up and down in excitement and even some people near looked at the pair expectantly. Merlin smiled.

"Good, cause otherwise I would be stuck doing deliveries for Gaius. And as much as I would love to help out, it's boring as hell."

Arthur smiled, and pulled away, "Great," He said, then he realised, "Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"You do know, that if you go back to being my manservant, one it will be rather awkward for both of us, and second, people who now know what happened, are going to assume –"

"Oh, let them assume." Merlin grinned mischievously, winding his arms around Arthur's neck, pulling him closer, "Plus, they might assume right."

"Merlin?" Arthur breathed, as his hands found Merlin's waist, "If you are teasing me, I swear to god –"

And Merlin kissed him. His lips pressed softly to Arthur's, before he pulled away and leaning his forehead on the prince's.

"No teasing," Merlin grinned, "Promise."

Arthur smiled widely and pulled Merlin into a hug, his arms wrapping securely around the smaller boys back. He rested his head on Merlin's shoulder, as Merlin tightened his grip on Arthur's neck.

They pulled away only when Morgana and Gwaine started hooting and cat calling at them, which gained attention of several passing people. But everyone who passed, started to form a crowd, and that crowd clapped and cheered, and when Gwaine started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" That crowd all joined in.

"Shall we give them what they want?" Arthur breathed,

"No." Merlin grinned, "However, you are going to give me what I want."

Arthur smiled widely and lent in, capturing Merlin's lips with his.

And that the crowd cheered.


End file.
